It ain't Over Yet!
by Goth Senshi Pheonyx
Summary: the wonderful and halarious sequel to "Mall Horror" lots of fun, insanity is involved, and just a tad of romance is stuck in here for the mood. light saber battle in here somewhere! r&r!


It ain't over yet! genre: humor with a touch of romance. I'm in that kind of mood.  
  
A/N: lookie, it's me again! ^-^ Anyways, I am doing this because one reviewer said that there needed to be a sequel to "Mall Horror" or another fic like it. And well, that's what I'm about to do! I guess I can do the little 'sequel' thingy to MH now and do others like it later. Ok then, on with the story! ::evil grin appears::  
  
~*~  
  
A knock sounded at the door; no one got up to answer it because they were too tired or asleep to do so. Time Warp had just finished so Aagi and Pheonix plopped on the floor and refused to get up.  
  
"The door's open!" Duo yelled from his place on the couch.  
  
"Hey guys," Lillia said as she walked into the living room. "Damn, what the hell happened?"  
  
"We took Pheo to the mall for her birthday."  
  
"Oh, c'mon. It can't be that bad," she sat down beside Pheonix and handed her a box. "Happy birthday chicka."  
  
Pheonix sat up and took the box, "Arigato Lil."  
  
Wufei sat straight up, his eyes wide, "That better not be what I think it is."  
  
Lillia grinned at him as Pheonix squealed with glee and hugged her friend.  
  
"Just what I needed! Thank you!"  
  
"Lillia! How could you?!"  
  
"I got her what she wanted," she turned to Pheonix. "You might want to run now."  
  
"Good idea," Pheonix said and ran off with her box of bondage toys.  
  
"I'm gonna hurt you Lillia when I get through with her."  
  
"Aw, you gonna hurt lil ole me?"  
  
"Yeah," he sprang up and went after Pheonix.  
  
"Damn, I didn't think he had the energy to get up. Let alone go after Pheo."  
  
The others nodded at Aagi's remark. Lillia flipped her blood-auburn hair over her shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Maybe I should've gone with you guys. It sounded like it was fun."  
  
"NO!" all the guys, excluding Quatre and Wufei, yelled.  
  
"Aw, ruin my fun then," she walked up to Trowa and sat on his lap. "Even you would ruin my fun?"  
  
"Yeah, that's just what we needed, another girl to add to the mess."  
  
Lillia hit him playfully before Trowa wrapped his arms around her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Give me the box Pheo!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Now."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Dammit. I said give me the box!"  
  
"You'll have to catch me first."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Pheonix dodged Wufei for the tenth time and laughed, "You'll have to do better than that."  
  
He growled and went after her again.  
  
"Oh shit!" she started running again only to be grabbed by Wufei. Pheonix struggled to get free.  
  
"Give me the damn box. Now."  
  
"Can't you just take it from me since ya have seemed to have caught me."  
  
Wufei growled again and took the box away from her, "You should be banned from this stuff."  
  
"Aw, why?"  
  
"Because you are evil when it is within your grasp."  
  
"You didn't seem to mind it last time."  
  
He dropped her from shock and Pheo high tailed it out of the hallway. She jumped over the banister and onto the first floor of the safehouse. Pheonix ran through the living room and out into the back yard; Wufei was close after her.  
  
The rest of the people there just watched.  
  
"Wonder what she did this time."  
  
"From the screaming upstairs, she probably scared him," Duo joked.  
  
Lillia nodded, "Thankfully I left the best part of her present in my car. I knew this would happen."  
  
Trowa looked up at her, "And what is that?"  
  
"This really neat stuff we found a while back. I'm not telling you what it is because of what you might do."  
  
"Fine, be mean."  
  
"So, what's on the agenda today?"  
  
"Rest. Mall is evil," Heero said from across the room.  
  
"No shit Sherlock. I mean after the rest."  
  
"I dunno. How about we watch a movie or something."  
  
Aagi sat up, "I know the perfect movie!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stephen King's The Shining. And then Thirteen Ghosts."  
  
"Oooo, that sounds so cool," Lillia said as Wufei brought in a struggling Pheonix. "What the hell?"  
  
"Don't ask, please. Do not ask."  
  
"Ok, Pheo. Wasn't going to. Anyways, we figured out what we were going to do."  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"Watch The Shining and Thirteen Ghosts."  
  
"Original or remake?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Pheonix stopped struggling, "Of the Shining. The original has Jack Nicholson in it and it doesn't have all those computer graphics. Or the remake of it with all the computer generated shit and the psycho with a croquet mallet."  
  
"Uh, how about the remake?"  
  
Pheonix shrugged, "Okie. But I warn you, if anyone tries to scare me, I will kick your ass into the Renaissance."  
  
Wufei smirked. The ideas that were forming inside of his mind. Pheonix couldn't see him because she was facing the other way.  
  
~*~that night, around 11:30~*~  
  
Quatre was in the kitchen making popcorn, Lillia was leaning on Trowa, Aagi was doing the same with Duo, and Pheonix was sitting on the floor glued to the movie. A grin spread across her face. Wufei was around somewhere, just not in the living room at the moment. (can we see where this is headed?)  
  
Kitty had finally come by after her little escapade on Earth. And was watching the movies with everyone else; she was beside Heero and smiling evilly.  
  
"Don't get any ideas, Kitty," Heero warned his girlfriend. (aww, dat's so coot!)  
  
"I wasn't getting any ideas."  
  
Everyone was in pajamas. Lillia was in her acclaimed crimson pajama bottoms and black tank top, Aagi had on a baggy black T-shirt and plaid boxer shorts, Pheonix had on a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top and black pajama bottoms that had stars on them, Kitty was in her Chinese style green pajamas, and the rest of the guys were in T-shirts and shorts. (ha, now I was descriptive!) Quatre came in and gave everyone a bowl of popcorn to munch on.  
  
Wufei walked in and made sure that everyone didn't say a word as Pheonix was glued to the movie and oblivious to her surroundings. Kitty grinned as she watched Wufei inch his way behind Pheo.  
  
In the movie, Danny walked into the bathroom of room 217 and all that good stuff. His mother carried him into the caretaker's apartment and he stared at nothing. The camera showed what he saw and she started talking.  
  
Wufei grabbed Pheo's shoulders and she let out a heart wrenching scream. Kitty jumped and grabbed Heero as the movie showed the grotesque image of a drowned woman and Pheo's scream. Pheonix turned around and glared at Wufei; Lillia started giggling.  
  
"Why did you do that?!"  
  
"It was too good to pass up."  
  
Pheonix punched Wufei hard, "Don't you ever do that to me again."  
  
"Pheo, you were asking for it when you warned us to try to not scare you."  
  
"I don't care!" she knocked over Wufei and punched him again. "You knew not to do that!"  
  
"Calm down ok."  
  
Pheonix got up and walked off, "I. Am. Calm."  
  
"I'll go talk to her," Kitty said and walked after Pheonix.  
  
~*~  
  
"Pheo, are you ok?"  
  
"No."  
  
"C'mon, it can't be that bad."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well, you're going to anyways."  
  
"No."  
  
Kitty banged on the door, "Pheonix, let me in."  
  
"No."  
  
"Let me in or do I have to get Wufei up here to drag you out."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Fine. Just don't let the nasty little ghosts scare ya anymore," Kitty walked off.  
  
"Fine!" Pheonix yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
Kitty walked down into the living room and sighed, "She wouldn't unlock the door."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She refuses to talk."  
  
"It couldn't have been that bad."  
  
Kitty looked at him with an accusing glare, "Well, you go talk to her then."  
  
"Ok, fine I will."  
  
"Ok, fine. Then go and talk to her. Now."  
  
"Pushy, no wonder Heero likes you so much," Wufei said and walked to the second floor.  
  
Kitty huffed and sat down next too Heero, her dark blue hair spilling over her shoulder.  
  
Wufei walked up to Pheonix's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away Kitty! I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
"Well, Kitty ain't up here," he said defiantly.  
  
"Go away Wufei."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're evil. Now leave me alone."  
  
"I'm sorry ok. I didn't know that you would react like that."  
  
"Yes you did!" she screamed through the door.  
  
"C'mon, Pheo. Let me in, please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine. I'm coming in anyway," he said and unlocked the door with ease.  
  
"Go away! I don't want to talk to you."  
  
Wufei didn't pay attention to her screaming and opened the door, "Pheonix."  
  
A couple throwing stars were thrown at him and landed on the wall near his head.  
  
"I do NOT want to talk to you."  
  
"C'mon Pheo, it wasn't that bad."  
  
"I don't care," her back faced him as she talked.  
  
Wufei walked over to her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "Talk to me, please."  
  
"No."  
  
Wufei sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Please?" (a/n: how in the hell did this happen? I'm supposed to be writing HUMOR here! ::sighs:: oh well, I'll get to that in a minute)  
  
"Why should I?" she wiped away a tear. (I feel so weak now, lol)  
  
He kissed her neck, "Because it's not fun when you won't talk."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, why don't you talk to me?"  
  
"Because you're mean."  
  
"I said I was sorry."  
  
"That doesn't mean anything, you'll just do it again."  
  
"No I won't, I promise," he kissed her tear-stained cheek. "Just don't cry."  
  
~*~  
  
Lillia took out the horror flick and put in one of the Monty Python movies that was lying around, "Wonder how long it'll take Wufei to get her down here?"  
  
Kitty shrugged, "It all depends."  
  
"Yeah, if they aren't shagging," Aagi joked.  
  
"Aagi!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Kitty sighed, "Nevermind. You are a hopeless, dirty little hentai."  
  
Aagi grinned, "Arigato."  
  
Kitty picked up one of the light sabers and sighed again, "It's not the black knight and King Arthur without her."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me!" Lillia jumped up and ran outside for a few minutes.  
  
"What the hell?" Kitty blinked.  
  
"Maybe someone should check up on them," Duo said.  
  
"I'm not doing it, I remember what happened last time," Kitty shuddered involuntarily.  
  
Heero nodded, "But at least there's no Boost around here."  
  
Lillia popped back into the living room, "There is now."  
  
"OH SHIT!"  
  
Kitty's eyes widened, "Gimme."  
  
"Wait until everyone else is here. Anyways, this is for Pheo."  
  
Kitty sighed, "Well, then someone else can go get them. I'm still traumatized from last time."  
  
"Ok, fine. I'll go," Aagi said and got up.  
  
"Beware of moaning!"  
  
"Great, that's just what I wanted to hear," she called back as she was walking up the steps.  
  
Wufei and Pheonix sat silent in Pheo's room, watching the blackness of outside. Humming was growing louder as Aagi walked closer to the open door. Pheonix grinned.  
  
"Wanna freak her out?" she whispered.  
  
"Sure."  
  
By the time Aagi came up to the room and looked in, the other two had decided to freak her out.  
  
"Ewwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!! PDA! PDA!" Aagi screamed.  
  
Pheonix broke from the kiss and looked at Aagi, "Well, if you didn't come in here it wouldn't have been."  
  
Aagi calmed down, "Anyways, Lillia brought some Boost and now they're watching Monty Python. We gave up on the horror flicks."  
  
Pheonix smiled a little, "Sounds like fun."  
  
"And Kitty wants you two to join us."  
  
"Ok," Pheonix looked at Wufei, "Carry me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Aagi left by the time Wufei had picked Pheonix up and started carrying her downstairs. Pheonix seemed to enjoy it very much.  
  
"Why don't you walk?"  
  
"Because I have you to carry me."  
  
Wufei smirked.  
  
"Alas! The black knight has arrived!" Kitty said and still held the light saber.  
  
Wufei let Pheonix go and get her light saber.  
  
Everyone watched as they started doing the skit. After "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" ended, they put in some new anime tapes and played a drinking game with the Boost. They got really hyper and did some very unusual things (I am not going into that. I'll let you guys decide what it is).  
  
Morning came as Pheonix and Kitty woke up groggily.  
  
"Seems that they're not as used to it as us, they're still knocked out," Kitty pointed to all the people who were strewn about the floor.  
  
"Heh, we must've watched Rocky Horror," she pointed out the various outfits.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't remember it."  
  
"It'll come back to us. It always does."  
  
"Yeah. That is so true."  
  
Pheonix sighed, "Uh, Kitty?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When should I tell him?"  
  
"I say when he wakes up. Let me get the camcorder, I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok," she watched Kitty leave for a minute and come back with the handy dandy camcorder.  
  
"I have to get his reaction on tape."  
  
"Yeah, let's just hope that he doesn't do anything drastic."  
  
Kitty nodded.  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
A/N: well, what is Pheonix going to tell Wufei? Heh, I got an idea ::evil grin appears once again:: and this has made me think of ANOTHER part to it! ^-^ I shall go and write the next part! Ha. Haha. Muwhahahahahahahahahahah.  
  
I am so evil! ^-^ ~pheo p.s- give me reviews. Please! I'm begging you!!!!!! 


End file.
